Kazuhiko Inoue
Kazuhiko Inoue (井上 和彦; born March 26, 1954 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akio Nitta in Touch, Jerid Messa in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Joe Shimamura/009 in Cyborg 009, Kakashi Hatake in Naruto and Nyanko-sensei/Madara in Natsume's Book of Friends. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Fruits Basket (2001) - Hatori Sōma *Guilty Crown (2011-2012) - Shūichirō Keido *Naruto (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016-2017) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) - Kuroda Charlie Yoshitaka *Parasyte -the maxim- (2014-2015) - Gotō *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Mikado Sanzenin *Red Data Girl (2013) - Daisei Suzuhara *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Donato Porpora (ep10) 'Movies' *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) - Ryō Ishigami *Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place (2004) - Tomizawa *Children Who Chase Stars (2011) - Ryūji Morisaki *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Shadkinz *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Ninzaburō Shiratori *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Mikado Sanzenin *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kakashi Hatake 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Secret File (2002) - Ninzaburō Shiratori (ep2) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Sometime on a Snowy Day (2014) - Nyanko-sensei/'Madara' 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Kaname Mozunoto, Narration (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Whan Yanglong *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Ilya Pasternak *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Blue Submarine No. 6: Inactive Time: Time and Tide (2000) - Jen Yunjin *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Steyr *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Angeal Hewley *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Kars *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Kars *Jump Force (2019) - Kakashi Hatake *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Eric *Mana Khemia 2: The Fallen Academy and the Alchemists (2008) - Zeppel Kriever *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Reiji Arisu *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! (2003) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Doe *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Kō Taragi *Project X Zone (2012) - Reiji Arisu *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Johnny Ridden *SD Gundam GGeneration SEED (2004) - Gai Murakumo *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Gadfort 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Resistance: Retaliation (2009) - James Grayson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors